


About Time

by OhNoesItsGen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoesItsGen/pseuds/OhNoesItsGen
Summary: Y/N is Nekoma’s manager and is secretly dating Kuroo. What happens when Daishou starts hitting on her?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 29





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is my first Haikyuu fic so I hope y’all like it. Kind of just thought of this scenario with Kuroo the other night and just had to write it. CROSS POSTED ON TUMBLR at @WithLuvGen

You were sat on your bed with your boyfriend’s head on your lap, both of you just silently scrolling through your phones. It was a normal occurrence for you and Kuroo to hangout like this, no words needed to be said, just each other’s presence is enough. It was one of the things you loved about your relationship with him. Although, you two had kept your relationship a secret for almost six months now. The arrangement started when you almost didn’t agree to date him, worried about what the team might think if they found out that their manager and captain were dating, so you both decided to keep things between the two of you low-key until after nationals. Kuroo would hate to admit it but he loved it. He loved being the only one seeing your sweet and affectionate side, and you felt the same way about him. 

Keeping your relationship a secret seemed easy, or so you thought. There were times that Kuroo would make it really difficult by teasing you in front of the team. Then there were those times where you’d be hanging out with him and Yaku, and the latter would start playfully flirting with you, Kuroo would get pissed and start scolding Yaku about how he shouldn’t flirt with the team’s manager because of “professionalism.” There were a lot of close calls too, like that one time you accidentally called him baby during morning practice, and that one time during lunch where he almost kissed you because you brought him a bento. The only person who actually knew of your relationship was Kenma, since he’s Kuroo and your best friend. 

Having your relationship a secret was why most of your dates would just be hanging out at each other’s house and ordering takeout while watching a movie. It was nice because you’d get to cuddle into him and spend the rest of the day together. Much like today, you finished watching your favorite Disney movie and were just enjoying each other’s presence. The silence, however, was broken when you groaned in annoyance.

“You okay, Kitten?” Kuroo asked as he looked up at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. It’s just Daishou.” You gave out a tired sigh. “Again.” 

Kuroo sat up reaching for your phone which you handed over to him so he can read Daishou’s recent dm. He rolled his eyes upon reading the cheesy pick-up line that was sent to your dm’s. 

“I’m starting to see why Mika dumped him.” He said nonchalantly as he handed you your phone back. “Want me to tell him to back off?”

“It’s fine. It’s not like his pick-up lines work on me anyway.” You said with a shrug.

“Y/N, he’s been bothering you for two weeks now. It doesn’t sit well with me.” 

“You don’t have anything to worry about, Tetsu.” You said cupping his cheek. “Besides, if he tries anything tomorrow you’ll be there for me.”

“Yeah. Let’s just hope for his sake he doesn’t.” Kuroo said, clenching his jaw.

—

It was time for the Tokyo qualifiers and Nekoma had just arrived. After making sure that everything was set, you went to go fill up the team’s water bottles for their first match. On your way back to the team, you spotted Daishou and the rest of Nohebi heading the same way. Slight panic washes over you, knowing full well how your boyfriend would react to seeing the other captain. You quickly make your way to where both teams are, and before you even got the chance to set down the basket of water bottles you were holding you heard Daishou say your name. 

“Yeah? Well at least I can get a girlfriend again. Right, y/n?” He said looking over at you and winking once you looked up at him. 

“I-” You were about to say when Kuroo cut you off. 

“Like she’ll ever date you.” He scoffed. “Leave her alone will you?” 

“Mind your own business, bed head. I’m pretty sure y/n would rather date me than you.” Daishou said a little too arrogantly. Kuroo smirked and looked over to you. You give him a questioning look, wondering what was going on inside his head.

“I don’t think your lame pick-up lines work on her. I mean really “I should major in photography because I can picture us together.” Did you just go online and searched for pick-up lines or something?” Kuroo teased. “I’m sure y/n loved that one.”

“H-how?” Daishou asked as he looked at you, your hands covering your face. He shook it off before continuing. “Well it’s better than all those lame ass chemistry ones you use. What was that one you used on that one manager from Itachiyama before, something about sodium or whatever?”

You smiled to yourself remembering all the chemistry pick-up lines Kuroo would use on you before you two started dating. Some of them were cringey but if you were being honest, you thought they were cute and were kind of on brand for your bed headed boyfriend. It was something that made you like Kuroo even more.

“I’ll have you know that my chemistry pick-up lines are what got y/n to be my girlfriend.” Kuroo said matter-of-factly. Your head abruptly snaps to look at Kuroo, your eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“What the fuck, Tetsu?” a mix of anger and relief in your tone. Kuroo instantly covers his mouth with his hand upon realizing what he just said. 

“You and y/n? You’re joking, right?” Daishou asked as he looked between the shocked expressions you and Kuroo had, a blush forming on your cheeks. “Unbelievable. I’m done here.”

Daishou walked away, followed by his team who was snickering behind his back. Kuroo walked over to where you were standing, scratching the back of his head. You looked up at him with a pout. Before either of you could say a word, Yaku spoke up for the team.

“Geez, about time you two said it out loud. We were all tired with you both failing miserably at hiding your relationship.” Yaku said with his hands on his hips, a teasing smile on his lips. Behind him the rest of the team were nodding in agreement.

“What?” You and Kuroo both asked in unison. Your face now a deeper shade of red.

“You two were quite obvious, cap.” Yamomoto spoke up. “I mean seriously, the constant flirting and pet names during training? It’s embarrassing how you both think that we don’t notice that.”

“For once I agree with him.” Kenma says without looking away from his game. 

“I blame you for this.” You said as you buried your face in your hands once again. Kuroo chuckled at the sight of you.

“Cheer up, Kitten. At least, we don’t have to hide anymore.” Kuroo said as he wrapped an arm around you, kissing your forehead in the process.

___


End file.
